A Kiss Before Dying
by LupinFan227
Summary: With the end of the War nearing, moments of calm are few and far between. When Ginny Weasley seeks out just such a moment, she is interrupted by an old friend who is a marked man. Through shared wisdom and cigarettes, they both find their moment of peace.


**A Kiss Before Dying**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Ginny laid back against the cool grass and gazed up at the stars. She traced Cassiopeia with her right index finger as she sucked the last of her Chocolate Frog from her left index finder. The wind blew across the grass, and she smiled. She loved cool nights. 

She closed her eyes, letting both her hands fall to her stomach, and sighed melodically. She let her mind wander and reveled in the peace and quiet the back yard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place held. She stretched her long legs as far as she could. She was nearly as tall as Harry, but no where near Ron's height. His red head seemed to tower over everyone, except Bill and Arthur. He was even an inch or two taller than Remus Lupin.

Her brow wrinkled at the thought of the lanky werewolf. He had been incredibly busy and incredibly tired recently with all his secretive Order assignments. The end was near. Everyone knew, even though most of the adults tried to appear as normal as possible so as not to upset the children. Of course, no one bothered to tell them that none of them there had been a child in many years. Ginny had finished Hogwarts four years before and was merely waiting on the War to end before continuing her studies.

Ever since her first year, Ginny had been intrigued with the Dark Arts. But of course, who could blame her? Ginny wasn't interested in _learning_ them, but in destroying them. She wasn't naïve enough to think that with the hopefully eventual downfall of Voldemort was the equivalent of the end of the Dark Arts. She wanted to learn enough to stifle any Dark magic before it became a problem again.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approach until they were directly behind her head.

"So sorry," a gentle voice said above her. "I didn't realize anyone else was out here."

Ginny opened her eyes and gazed up at her favorite werewolf. She smiled at him and moved to sit up, but he waved her back down with his hand.

"May I join you?" he asked. At her nod, he sat down and laid back as well, stretching his arms back before lacing his fingers behind his head. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Mmm," she replied, breathing in deeply. His scent tickled her nose; he smelled of tobacco-no doubt from cigarettes borrowed from the twins-and jasmine. "It seems so peaceful here. You'd think there wasn't a war going on."

Lupin chuckled wryly and answered, "Well, to the Muggles around this house, there isn't."

"But there is," Ginny insisted. "And it's almost over."

He turned his head to look at her sharply. "How do you know that?"

"Remus," she said, using his Christian name, "I'm young, but I'm not stupid. I know the end is nigh." She paused and chewed her bottom lip. "What will happen? In the end, I mean?"

Lupin's face relaxed at her apprehension, and he sighed loudly. "We all have our assignments. We'll set our trap, with Severus' help, of course, and Harry will defeat Voldemort."

"Right," she said resolutely with a nod of her head.

They shared a companionable silence for several minutes before the young witch spoke again.

"Remus, do you think Professor Snape will die?" she asked timidly. She'd come to grow comfortable with Lupin's first name, but to her, and her brothers, Snape would always be _Professor_ Snape.

Lupin thought for a moment before pulling a fag out of his shirt pocket. He fitted it between his lips and felt his pockets for a light. Giggling, Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and ignited the cigarette with it.

"Thanks," he said, taking a deep drag from the fag. He exhaled the smoke lazily and stared at the stars. "Yes, Ginny. I think Severus will perish, as will a lot of us."

"Do you think he knows?" Ginny asked, plucking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a quick puff. She coughed loudly and violently, and Lupin laughed at her. She willingly gave the cigarette back to him, watching interestedly as he smoked it effortlessly.

"Yes, Severus knows his fate," he said. He took another puff and added quietly, "As do I." He stubbed out the butt in the grass and returned his gaze to the night sky.

Silence reigned again as his words sunk into Ginny's mind, and she swallowed the rush of sudden tears that threatened to come forth.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, her voice scratching.

"Because I've made a sort of reputation for myself the last few years; I'm close to Harry, and let's not forget Wormtail," Lupin said simply. "He'll be wanting revenge for me and Sirius trying to kill him all those years ago."

"You sound so at ease," she whispered in awe. "I wish I could be that calm."

"You, Ginny, have nothing to worry about," Lupin said reassuringly. "Your parents and brothers will see to it that you're safe."

"Oh, they'll try," Ginny agreed. "But that won't keep me away. I care about Harry too much as well."

"Still," Lupin said, feeling his pockets for another cigarette, "they'll keep you safe." He smiled pleasantly at the redhead, but she shook her head obstinately.

"You know what happened my first year," she said rhetorically. "Do you really think Voldemort would let me live? He knows me, Remus, and he blames me for Harry defeating him in the Chamber of Secrets. And do you believe that any of his Death Eaters wouldn't jump at the chance to strike down the only daughter of a 'blood traitor?'"

Her words carried weight, and Lupin knew it. He also knew that Draco Malfoy had attempted to seduce Ginny, not only to him, but to the Death Eaters in her sixth year, and he had never forgiven her for her blatant refusal and his utter embarrassment.

His voice caught in his throat with his reply. "Promise to stay close to me, Ginny, and I'll do everything I can to protect you," he said gravely. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Ginny turned on her side and smiled at her former professor. She brushed some hair off his forehead and ran her hand along his jaw.

"Remus, I know you would, but Harry will need you with him. That is your duty," she answered.

"You're right," he replied wistfully. "My duty is to Harry, but that doesn't prevent me from caring for you as well." He reached to take her hand from his chin; he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Remus, through all of this, you've treated me as an equal, and I've always cherished that," she said. Tears filled her eyes as the realization of the coming hours and days hit her.

"You _are_ an equal, Ginny," he replied. "You always have been."

Ginny leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Lupin turned his head so that she caught the corner of his mouth. Her lips were soft, and she pulled away too quickly for his taste.

Before she could pull away fully, Lupin tugged her hand, placing it over his heart and tangling his hand in her red mane. He covered her mouth with his and delicately kissed her lower lip until she opened her mouth. His tongue tentatively touched to hers, and Ginny exhaled deeply in relief.

She ran her hand across his chest and down his side to grip the grass next to him, and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. Her other hand brushed that wayward hair from his forehead again as he pulled her closer to him. With one hand still in her hair, his other hand gently caressed her lower back.

Lupin pulled back after several moments and looked anxiously at his young friend. "I don't know what came over me," he said breathlessly.

Ginny kissed him again, this time on his cheek. "It's okay," she said. "All of our emotions are running high."

"We should go in," he said, glancing back at the house. "Everyone will wonder what happened to us."

Ginny nodded in agreement as Lupin stood. He offered his hand to her and helped her up. They brushed the earth from their clothes and walked slowly back to the door. Lupin reached for the knob but stopped to turn back to her.

"Promise me you'll look out for yourself," he said urgently. "Promise me, Ginny."

"I promise, Remus, but you have to do the same," she insisted.

He nodded solemnly and opened the door. The noise of the Weasley family assaulted their ears, and both sighed as they realized their moments of peace were gone.


End file.
